Outbreak
Character Description Slender and small, this man was obviously once a rogue. It is in the way he moves, and slinks around despite the heaviness of his armor which he now dons with ease, thanks to his unholy strength. His facial features are pristine, and his hair soft and well-maintained, sliding down his sleek frame to his waist(when not wearing a helmet). His piercing blue eyes have a sort of deadness to them, but nothing that seems unnatural or undead. It's as if he's not there inside, for lack of a better explanation. They do not glow like the undead Death Knights, as he is not undead. If there is one word that one would think when they look upon this man it would be "feminine", perhaps purposefully so. There is an aura of mania surrounding him at all times. Character Biography Born as a twin to a poor farmer's wife, Deceit wasn't ever a normal child. As soon as he could get away from his mother's eyes he began his sadistic rampage, first starting on his masochistic sister and small animals. Upon reaching his teenage years he joined with the Mason's Fraternity as a cutpurse and later a Roofwalker, when he committed the first of many murders. He quickly struck a deal with SI:7 as an assassin, carrying out routine assassinations and taking on more assignments than any of his coworkers. Returning home to a disgruntled family once it was public knowledge of D's affinity to death, the man murdered his parents outright, a scene which shattered his twin's foundation. A sickening relationship formed between the two as the pinnacle of sadism and masochism stalked the streets together for years, where they worked exclusively together fulfilling Deceit's job. Later Deceit pulled the strings as his twin sister rose through the ranks of the priesthood, collecting favors via blackmail and establishing a large amount of immunity throughout the politicians and clergy of multiple city-states. The twin's status is currently unknown, and since then D has moved on to bigger and better things. After collecting a few devout followers using his wit, charm, brainwashing, brute force, and classical and operant conditioning he pledged his allegiance to the Lich King in a ploy for more power, assisting in organizing the cultists as Acherus invaded Azeroth, often-times slaughtering hero adventurers which would later be raised as Death Knights themselves. What he got in return was greater than he could ever hope for. He kept his youthful beauty, he remained alive, and the Lich King chose to release Deceit and the rest of his followers, and indeed all of the Death Knights of Acherus in a betrayal. With his newfound strength and abilities, the living Death Knight stalks the streets, abusing his immunities and causing a menace. Multiple unofficial attempts to silence his threat have failed and he remains unchecked and at large with disaster, hate, and broken spirits following wherever he moves. He is a master of disguise and subterfuge, often times having multiple informants in agencies, guilds, and organizations across Azeroth. He is known to employ a number of mercenary spies who attribute great loyalty to their charming contractor, being paid handsomely by the man who cares so little about money. He is known to show mercy to those he believes can or will assist him whether knowingly or unknowingly in the future. He also employs a great sense of smell, a quick wit, and a sharp tongue, each with their own benefits and drawbacks. He loves cleanliness and sees beauty in pristine, and sometimes deranged, things. Out of Character Notes Extremely mature roleplay character. Not for the faint of heart. Player OOCly offensive and very straight-forward. Unwilling to play with bastard half-children of Illidan and Arthas, and stops RPing with those who do not roleplay realistic consequences to their character. Enjoys a good squabble. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Biographies